


breezing heat

by daffodeela



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, post valentine crisis arc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Himeko dapat kabar bahwa Momoka sakit dan sedang sendirian. Kabar itu sampai kepada Switch dan dia pun turun tangan.
Relationships: Kibitsu Momoka/Usui "Switch" Kazuyoshi
Kudos: 2





	breezing heat

**Author's Note:**

> SKET Dance by Shinohara Kenta. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.
> 
> unbetaed work because i'm still sad over aot 138 and i wrote this in one go just to cheer myself T_T

Katanya, Himeko menerima sebuah telepon aneh dari Momoka. Suara yang keluar dari pengeras suara ponselnya adalah bisikan lirih yang terdengar seperti jampi-jampi. Himeko sempat ketakutan dan berteriak setelah menjawab telepon, tetapi sikap histerisnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara batuk-batuk dan dia mengenalinya. Itu jelas suara Momoka. Namun, Himeko tidak dapat menangkap apa yang Momoka katakan sama sekali. 

Himeko segera menghubungi Bossun ketika upayanya mengontak balik Momoka tidak memberikan hasil. Entah bagaimana, Bossun bisa berkesimpulan bahwa Momoka sedang sakit dan sekarang sedang sendirian di apartemennya. Teleponnya pada Himeko adalah sebuah cara untuknya meminta tolong. 

Meskipun panik, Himeko tidak bisa segera menemui Momoka. Neneknya sedang berada di Tokyo dan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dia meminta Bossun untuk menggantinya, tetapi situasi Bossun pun serupa. Akane-san, ibu Bossun, sedang sakit dan dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Rumi sendiri untuk mengurus orang tua mereka.

Lalu, kabar itu sampai pada Switch melalui telepon dari Bossun. Telepon dari Bossun diutarakan dengan gugup dan terputus-putus, seolah merasa bersalah. Berkali-kali, Bossun bertanya, "Kau bisa, 'kan, Switch? Enggak apa-apa, 'kan?" yang tentu saja Switch tanggapi dengan keheningan. Setelah dia yakin Bossun sudah usai dalam menyampaikan kabar, dia menutup teleponnya. Dibukanya aplikasi surel, kemudian dia mengetik,

_Baiklah._

Dan dikirim. 

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Momoka, Switch bertanya-tanya kenapa Bossun terdengar begitu sungkan ketika menyampaikan kabar itu dan meminta tolong kepada Switch untuk memastikan kondisi Momoka yang membuat Bossun dan Himeko khawatir. Apakah Momoka bilang pada Bossun dan Himeko soal Switch yang menolak pernyataan perasaan dari perempuan itu di hari Valentine? Mengingat sifat Momoka yang amat sangat pemalu, kemungkinannya kecil. Switch mengembuskan napas panjang ketika tersadar bahwa Bossun dan Himeko mungkin saja mengamati semua kejadian itu seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan padanya beberapa kali.

Embusan napas panjang itu lepas lagi ketika Switch sudah tiba di depan pintu apartemen Momoka. Dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tetapi tidak ada tanggapan. Dengan ragu, dia memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya. Tidak dikunci. Dia masuk dan memanggil nama Momoka melalui laptopnya. 

Belum sempat dia menanti tanggapan, matanya sudah menemukan Momoka sedang berbaring dengan kondisi meringkuk dan tubuh yang bersimbah keringat hingga pakaiannya basah. Wajahnya merah sepenuhnya. Walaupun berkeringat, tubuhnya justru menggigil. Switch buru-buru mengikis jarak di antara mereka dan berjongkok di depan sofa. Tangannya ditempelkan ke kening Momoka. Perempuan itu demam.

“Momoka, kau bisa mendengarku?” ketik Switch di aplikasi bicara sintesisnya. 

Tanggapan dari Momoka hanya berupa gumaman rendah dan ucapan yang tidak bisa Switch dengar. Dia menempelkan tangannya ke kening Momoka lagi untuk memastikan kondisi perempuan itu kembali.

“Kau bisa bangun? Sebaiknya kau tidak tidur di sini. Kau butuh tempat istirahat yang nyaman.”

“ _Nee-san_?” Itu adalah gumaman pertama Momoka yang bisa Switch pahami sejak dia tiba di sini. 

“Bukan. Ini Switch. Nenek Himeko sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya, jadi Himeko enggak bisa datang kemari.”

“S-Switch …?”

“Hm. Kau bisa bangun? Pindahlah ke kamarmu.”

Momoka menggeleng. “Tubuhku sakit semua. Aku di sini saja.”

Dengan tubuh yang sakit, tentu saja Switch tidak akan membiarkan Momoka tetap berada di sini. Dia mengetik ‘maaf’ di laptopnya sebelum menaruhnya di meja terdekat. Tangannya diselipkan ke celah di antara tubuh Momoka dan permukaan sofa. Dia mengangkat Momoka dengan tangan yang menopang punggung dan belakang lutut perempuan itu.

“S-Switch?”

Switch tidak menjawab. Tangannya terlalu sibuk menggendong Momoka dan laptopnya sudah ditinggal di meja. Kebetulan pintu kamar Momoka sudah terbuka lebar sehingga dia tidak kesulitan. Dia membaringkan tubuh perempuan itu di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya menggunakan selimut paling tipis yang bisa dia temukan. 

Tanpa bertanya, dia yakin Momoka belum makan. Dengan dasar itu, dia menuju ke dapur dan menyiapkan sup telur sederhana. Rasanya canggung menggunakan dapur orang lain, terlebih tanpa izin seperti ini, tetapi akan lebih repot jika dia mengambil jalan lain. Setelah makanannya selesai, dia membawanya ke kamar Momoka.

Ditepuknya pundak Momoka untuk membangunkan. Ketika perempuan itu tak kunjung bangun, Switch memanggil namanya menggunakan laptop. Perlahan-lahan, Momoka mulai membuka matanya sembari masih memegangi kepalanya. Dia menatap Switch dengan dahi yang mengerut dan mata yang disipitkan.

“Makanlah dulu,” ketik Switch di laptopnya.

Momoka mendengus. “Ini mimpi, ‘kan? Sepertinya saking parahnya demamku, aku sampai berhalusinasi Switch datang ke sini dan mengurusku yang sedang sakit.”

Switch tertegun. Dia mengabaikan apa yang Momoka katakan dan kembali mengetik, “Makanlah.”

Momoka beranjak dari baringannya dan mengucek mata. Beberapa kali dia merintih karena sendi-sendi di tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Dia mengerjap selama menatap Switch yang menyerahkan gelas berisi teh panas. Diterimanya gelas tersebut dalam diam. Switch masih menatapnya, menantinya meneguk teh tersebut.

“Maaf masuk ke kamarmu dan pakai dapurmu seenaknya. Aku enggak punya pilihan.”

Momoka hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menanggapi. Dia masih memproses semua yang terjadi dan masih tak yakin apakah ini halusinasinya belaka atau nyata. Namun, sup telur yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya benar-benar menghangatkan perut dan terasa lezat di lidahnya. Mimpi tidak pernah terasa senyata ini sebelumnya. _Ini bukan mimpi,_ batin Momoka. _Tapi terasa seperti mimpi. Terlalu muluk apabila aku pikir ini nyata._

Switch merasa lega melihat Momoka masih mau makan. Walaupun prosesnya berlalu dengan sangat lambat, setidaknya ada yang mengisi perutnya sebagai sumber tenaga. Di balik rasa lega itu, dia merasa canggung. Saat ini dia berada di dalam kamar gadis yang dia tolak pernyataan cintanya beberapa minggu lalu dan mereka belum bercakap-cakap lagi setelah itu sampai hari ini. Dia terus memikirkan cara untuk memecahkan atmosfer tidak nyaman ini. Tanpa diduga, ponsel Switch berdering karena menerima surel. Nada deringnya masih menggunakan suara Momoka.

Wajah Momoka memerah. “Ah, suaraku ….”

Switch tidak berani mengangkat wajah dan menatap Momoka. Detak jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan sangat keras karena gugup dan _malu_. Dia tertangkap basah masih menggunakan suara orang yang ditolaknya sebagai nada dering oleh orang itu sendiri. Namun, otaknya terus berputar agar dia mampu mengalihkan kondisi tidak nyaman ini.

Pandangannya terpaku pada layar ponsel. Tangan kirinya lekas ditujukan pada keyboard laptop. Dia mengetik, “Dari Himeko. Dia tanya apakah kira-kira akan ada yang bisa menemanimu malam ini? Kalau enggak, dia bisa temani. Neneknya sudah pulang.” Dia mengatur suara laptopnya agar mengecil. “Kalau aku, ‘kan, enggak mungkin.”

Entah hanya perasaannya saja, tetapi Momoka merasa wajahnya terasa lebih panas. Padahal saat ini dia sedang demam. “Enggak ada. Aku sudah lama memang tinggal sendiri.”

“Oke. Biar kukabari Himeko.”

“Aku enggak tahu kamu bisa masak, Switch,” ucap Momoka setelah isi mangkuknya habis.

Switch berkedip cepat. Intonasi bicara Momoka terdengar begitu ringan, seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Terima kasih kepada hal itu, Switch merasa pundaknya kehilangan satu beban. Dia bisa lebih santai.

"Dari tadi aku enggak enak makan. Tapi makan masakan buatanmu aku bisa sampai habis. Ini enak,” lanjut Momoka. Dia tersenyum. “Makasih, lho.”

Switch mengacungkan jempol. “Enggak ada yang aku gak bisa,” ketiknya.

Momoka tergelak. “Masa? Kayaknya ada, tuh.”

Kemudian tangannya menyentuh keyboard laptop lagi. “Bercanda. Banyak kok yang aku enggak bisa. Kalau masak selama masih sederhana, aku bisa.”

“Iya. Contohnya kamu—” Momoka melotot dan segera menelan kata-katanya kembali. _Kamu enggak bisa_ move on _dari masa lalu kamu._

“Contohnya?”

Momoka mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dengan panik, kemudian merintih karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba di sendinya. Dia meneguk ludah. “Bu-bukan apa-apa!” Dia menarik napas panjang. “Maksudku, co-contohnya kamu enggak bisa jadi bintang iklan! Hahaha!”

Switch mengeluarkan tawa dari laptopnya. “Kamu lihat iklan Pelocan itu, ya?” Dia menggaruk kepalanya. “Wah, itu benar-benar memalukan, sih.”

Momoka kini tertawa sungguh-sungguh karena ingatan perihal iklan Pelocan langsung melintas di kepalanya. Memang benar, iklan itu memalukan. Namun, bagi Momoka, itu menggelikan.

“Apa yang kamu tulis tuh di buku sketsa yang disensor? Sesuatu yang jorok, ya? ” tanya Momoka di tengah-tengah tawanya.

Switch menggeleng. “Aku promosi album kamu.”

Tawa Momoka semakin keras. “Bisa-bisanya! Jelas jadi disensor, dong! Masa promosi barang lain, sih?”

Switch hanya menanggapi dengan kedikan bahu.

Suara gelakan tawa Momoka berangsur-angsur menghilang. Kemudian, hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Atmosfer canggung menyusup ke pori-pori kulit mereka berdua. Senyap yang berdiri terlalu menjengkelkan dan terasa tidak nyaman. Dalam diam, keduanya berharap dapat menemukan topik lain untuk memecahkan es selain apa pun pembicaraan terkait hari Valentine kemarin. Ironisnya, yang sama-sama membebani benak mereka hanyalah pikiran soal itu.

Momoka membersihkan tenggorokannya dan meraih minum. Dia sudah meminum obat dan tubuhnya terasa membaik walaupun belum pulih sepenuhnya. Di hening yang masih merajai, tiba-tiba dia teringat apa yang tadi dia katakan ketika dia berada dalam kondisi setengah sadar. _Ini mimpi, ‘kan? Sepertinya saking parahnya demamku, aku sampai berhalusinasi Switch datang ke sini dan mengurusku yang sedang sakit._ Momoka meringis. Kata—katanya memalukan dan terdengar agak kasar. Padahal, Switch yang datang kemari dan membantunya tidak seaneh itu. Switch sudah berkali-kali membantunya dalam bentuk banyak hal. Jika dikaitkan, datang kemari dan mengurus dirinya yang sedang sakit merupakan hal yang wajar.

Kemudian Momoka mempertimbangkan pikirannya kembali. _Ini tidak terasa wajar karena Switch sudah menolakku. Tapi ternyata dia masih peduli padaku._ Dia memejamkan mata dan mengembuskan napas panjang.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?”

“Eh …?” Momoka terpaku. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan jantungnya berdetak terlalu keras. Tangannya gemetar. “Pe-perasaanku? Kenapa memangnya?”

Switch tampak heran. Dengan posisi kepala yang miring, dia mengetik, “Supaya aku tahu kondisimu.”

 _“Oh.”_ Momoka memejamkan matanya erat-erat setelah menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan Switch. Jika Switch tidak ada di sini, dia pasti sudah menepuk dahinya sendiri. “Aku merasa lebih baik. Kalau bukan karena Switch, mungkin enggak akan kayak gini. Makasih, ya!”

“Sudah, sudah. Momoka istirahat lagi saja. Supaya cepat pulih.”

Momoka mengangguk. Switch beranjak dari duduknya di sisi ranjang Momoka. Sembari menatapnya, dia mengetik, “Aku akan ada di ruang tengah sampai Himeko kemari. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja.”

Anggukan dilakukan Momoka lagi sebagai tanggapan. Hatinya terasa menghangat. Namun, Momoka berusaha membatasi diri bahwa apa yang Switch lakukan saat ini padanya hanyalah bentuk kepedulian yang dilakukan oleh seorang teman. Sama saja seperti bila Himeko yang melakukannya. Meskipun sadar akan itu, semuanya terasa lebih damai. Dadanya tergelitik dan membuat bibirnya tak henti melengkungkan senyum di balik kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

“Kusarankan ganti juga pakaianmu.”

Momoka sontak menatap pakaiannya sendiri. Kondisinya basah dan sedari tadi dia tidak sadar karena perhatiannya terlalu terfokus pada kehadiran Switch. Matanya melotot. Kedua tangannya langsung disilang di depan dada karena kaus yang dipakainya mencetak jelas bentuk branya. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Dia menengadah untuk menatap Switch, tetapi lelaki itu sudah berbalik.

Mengingat arah pandang Switch tidak pernah mengerling seenaknya, Momoka mengembuskan napas lega. Dia menarik selimutnya dan berbaring setelah mengganti pakaian. Dari sudut yang tertangkap pintu kamar yang terbuka, dia dapat melihat Switch duduk di ruang tengahnya dengan laptop di pangkuan. Kalau didengar dari suaranya, Momoka menebak Switch sedang bermain _game_ bertarung.

Mata Momoka mulai terasa berat. Gambar terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum terlelap adalah Switch yang begitu serius dengan laptopnya, terduduk di ruang tamunya, sedang menungguinya yang sedang sakit. Apabila saat dia bangun Switch sudah tidak di sini, itu tidak masalah baginya. Karena apa pun yang terjadi, Switch benar-benar berada di sini dan membantunya yang sedang sakit.


End file.
